


Fite 4 Meh

by TheDreamer240



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crack Fic, Discord - Freeform, F/F, rlly bad, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: Chandler: Step into my Candy StoreVeronica: Are you asking me to eat your sweets.Chandler:Chandler:Chandler: Maybe





	Fite 4 Meh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNACat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNACat/gifts).



> A little chat i walked into on my discord server. i wanted to share it.

** _DNAcat_ **

 

 **Chandler:** Step into my Candy Store

 **Veronica:** Are you asking me to eat your sweets.

**Chandler:**

**Chandler:**

**Chandler:** Maybe

 

**_ Lapislasagna _ **

 

 **Duke:** why'd you let this nerd join us??

 **Mac:** yea i am kinda curious about Veronica

**Chandler:**

**Chandler:**

**Chandler:** ......uh.....

 **Duke:** you're gay aren't you

 **Chandler:** _nO_

 

**_ DNAcat _ **

 

 **Heather M:** Why were you let into the group again?

 **Veronica:** What?

 **Heather M:** I mean, you get us out of that detention, but Heather had plenty of people do that for her.

**Veronica:**

**Veronica:** It's not what I did for her it's really what I did _to_ her

**Heather M:**

 

**_ Lapislasagna _ **

 

 **Duke:** Veronica why r u here  
Veronica: ???

 **Mac:** she means why are you in The Heathers™

 **Ron:** ooooh. that.

 **Mac and Duke:** what???

 **Chan:** yea, that

 **Duke n Mac:** ????

 **Ron n Chan:** _both wink_

 **Duke:** OH MY GO D

 **Mac:** i don't get it

 

**_ DNAcat _ **

 

_And she just spams them with texts of, "U TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER"_

 

**_ Lapislasagna _ **

 

**Mac, in class:**

**Mac:** .....

 **Mac:** ...........

 **Mac:** oh!

 **Mac:** oh.

 **Mac:** _OH_

 

_ **DNAcat** _

 

 **Duke:** Chandler and Veronica have been ban-

 **Chandler:** _throws pencil at Duke and then follows it up with her desk_

 

_**Lapislasagna** _

 

 **Mac:** u guys!!!

 **Ron:** what?

 **Chan:** what do u want

 **Duke:** ?

 **Mac:** y'all r so cute together!!!

 **Ron:** aww thanks

 **Chan:** i know

 **Duke:** get this gay shit away from m e

 

**_ DNAcat _ **

 

 **Chandler:** _looks at Duke and Mac_

**Chandler:**

**Chandler:** Oh!

 **Chandler:** Not like you can say much Duke ;)))

 **Veronica:** _EXPLAIN_

 

**_Lapislasagn_ ** **_a_ **

 

 **Chan:** Right, so what about that sleepover the other week

 **Ron:** ????

**Mac:** _f u c k_

**Duke:** ....

 **Chan:** y'all were so loud

 

**_DNAcat_ **

 

 **Duke:** nO

 **Mac:** THAT NEVER HAPPENED

 **Ron:** goes along with it I live about two blocks away and I heard you two

 **Duke:** SHUT UP VERONICA

 **Mac:** _goes as red as a tomato_

 

**_Lapislasagna_ **

 

 **Duke:** Y-YEAH WELL, UH FUck

 **Mac:** ......

 **Chan:** _dying w laughter_

 **Ron:** Mac r u okay

 **Mac:** tell chan to start running

 **Duke:** lmao u about to get it now

 **Chan:** what???

 **Mac:** Cheerleaders are fast runners

**Chan:**

**Chan:**

**Chan:** _bolts out the door_

 **Mac:** follows chan out the door, significantly faster

 **Veronica:** ????

 **Duke:** ur gf is _d e a d_

 

_**DNAcat** _

 

 **Duke:** Wanna bet on who dies first?

**Veronica:**

**Veronica:**

**Veronica:** 20 bucks Chandler will come back with a bloody nose 

 

**_ Lapislasagna _ **

 

_**Screaming from outside;** _

**Mac:** YOU FUCKING OUTED ME!??!

 **Chan:** _IM SORRY DON'T HURT M E_

 **Mac:** p a y b a c k

 **Chan:** _scrEAM_

 

_**DNAcat** _

 

 **Veronica:** Forget the 20 bucks, 50 bucks

 **Duke:** _dying from laughter_

 

_**Lapislasagna** _

 

_Both of them walk back in, Mac is out of breath from running and Chan looks like she sky-dived into a wall_

 

_**DNAcat** _

 

_Veronica just runs over to help Chan while Duke just laughs her ass off_

 

_** Lapislasagna ** _

 

 **Duke:** nice one babe

 **Mac:** i know

_they high five_

 

**_DNAcat_ **

 

 **Chan:** As soon as I'm ready I will fucking dig my high-heels into your skull and it'll feel worse than a hangover

 **Mac:** laughs

 **Mac:** pauses

**Mac:**

**Mac:**

**Mac:** looks at Chan's high-heels

 **Duke:** Babe do you wanna go get a McDonalds?

 **Duke:** In Texas

 **Mac:** _SURE_

 

**_ Lapislasagna _ **

 

 **Chan:** I'll get u back for this

 **Mac:** oh? how?

 **Chan:** looks at Duke

 **Duke:** ??

 **Mac:** you wouldn't

 **Ron:** ???

 **Chan:** walks outside

 **Mac:** what is she doing

 _ **Chan, yelling at the top of her lungs:**_ HEATHER DUKE USED TO HANG WITH MARTHA DUMPTRUCK

 **Duke:** babe grab me b4 i do something I'll regret

 **Ron:** what is even happENING

 **Mac:** holding duke im stopping homicide

 

**_DNAcat_ **

 

 **Ron:** Am I the only normal one here?

**Duke:** _screaming like a mad-thing trying to get out of Mac's grip_

**Mac:** _looks at Duke_

 **Mac:** _listens to Chan_

 **Mac:** _remembers beating up Chan_

**Mac:**

**Mac:** Yep

 

_** Lapislasagna ** _

 

 **Ron:** jesus christ is this normal for you???

 **Mac:** what, doing this crazy shit w the others?? ......yea.....

 **Duke:** bAbE LeT gO oF mE

 

_** DNAcat ** _

 

 **Ron:** 'Crazy shit' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Mac:** _looks at Duke_

 **Duke:** _looks at Mac_

 **Mac:** _let's go of Duke_

 **Duke:** _attacks Veronica_

 

_ **Lapislasagna** _

 

 **Duke:** _fucking hisses_

 **Mac:** babe,,,,, stop that,,,,,

 **Duke:** n o

 

**_DNAcat_ **

 

 **Duke:** as she leaves Have a great time

 **Duke:** Alone

 **Duke:** In this empty house

 **Duke:** with five bedrooms in it

 **Duke:** with nobody around because the Chandler's are isolated rich ass-holes

 **Veronica:** blushes

 **Chan:** STFU DUKE

 

_**Lapislasagna** _

 

 **Ron:** sooooooo. what should we do?

 **Chan:** juST PUT A FUCKIN MOVIE ON OR SMTH IM GETTING CHANGED STAY DOWNSTAIRS

 **Ron:** okay lmao

**Author's Note:**

> yo, go read DNAcats fics, they great!!!


End file.
